Natsuki Shinomiya
|color = #FABE1F |font-color = White |profile = A gentle, tender, good young man. Music loves the youth with different faces in his mind. |kanji name = 四ノ宮 那月（しのみや なつき） |romaji name = Shinomiya Natsuki |nickname = Na-chan |gender = male |age = 17 (Original/Repeat) 18 (Amazing Aria) 19 (Debut/All Star) |birthday = June 9 |height = 189 cm (6'2") |weight = 70 kg |bloodtype = AB |horoscope = Gemini |relatives = Unnamed parents |class = |specialty = Viola |track = Idol |roommate = Kurusu Syo |songcount = 10 |units = 5 |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (unreleased) |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Taniyama Kishou (谷山 紀章) |seiyuukid = Nitta Emi (新田 恵海)}}Natsuki Shinomiya (四ノ宮 那月, Shinomiya Natsuki) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Kishow Taniyama (谷山 紀章, Taniyama Kishou). Appearance He has blonde hair that is wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head. His eyes are a pretty green hue and he wears oval lense glasses. He's the tallest member of ST☆RISH. When Natsuki's glasses are taken off, Satsuki appears and his appearance is the same, but with a stronger, violent, more bad-boy presence. Personality He has an extreme fondness for cute and small things, leading him to take an immediate liking towards Haruka. He enjoys cooking but is oblivious to the fact that everything he makes is disastrous. He is also seems to be very light-headed and naive at some times. He suffers a split personality problem - called "Gemini syndrome" - and his other side goes by the name Satsuki, who has increased strength and whose personality is the dark side of Natsuki's. His Satsuki personality manifests itself out whenever Natsuki's glasses are removed. This way, Satsuki is supposed to work as a body guard for Natsuki. The only way to get Natsuki back is to put glasses (of any sort) on him. Once on again though, Natsuki has no memory of being Satsuki, or what he did while being his other half. Satsuki is solitary and doesn't usually like being around people (but because he is also Natsuki, he has taken a liking to Haruka). He is unstable because of his very short temper and becomes extremely angry if he is ticked off. He has hospitalized all 50,000 of the people he's attacked. With his added above average strength, it is almost always a disaster to have him around. Other times, though, when he is able to get away, Satsuki is a musical genius and composes amazing music whenever he gets the chance. History Years ago, he used to play the violin (being in many violin competitions with Syo in their youth), and was a "genius" in composing. In his youth, he was in love with his teacher and composed a song, titled "Satsuki" for her. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger and despair towards this eventually caused the creation of his other self, Satsuki. In the anime, Natsuki is shown to be childhood friends with Syo, the two competing with each other in competitions. One day when Natsuki was 7 and Syo was 5, Natsuki chased Syo up a tower, trying to catch him; most likely in order to dress him up or something to that extent. The two climbed to the top and Syo accidentally fell out of the tower trying to escape and nearly fell to his death, but Natsuki grabbed him just in time, Syo then realized how high up he was and scrambled back up in to the tower saying he's scared; the whole ordeal caused Syo to develop acrophobia or a fear of heights, but the two didn't remember this until Saotome brought the memory up through hypnosis on Syo. Prior to meeting Syo, Natsuki used to live in France. Plot Game See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Game. Anime See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Anime. Manga See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Manga. Music and ) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} , , , , and ) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} and ) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} ) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} and ) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Elements Garden#Fujima HitoshiFujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} Relationships See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Relationships. Game Appearance Gallery See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Gallery. Trivia *Natsuki tends to use strange and often unfit-for-normal-consumption kinds of ingredients for his food. Strangely, he is not affected by his own cooking. *He and the Kurusu twins share the same birthday (June 9th). *In the first episode of the anime he could be seen reading a cook book. *A running gag in the anime is whenever he remembers Elizabeth (his dog), he remembers Haruka because of her resemblance to his dog. *He and Syo know each other since children even in elementary school including their violin recital. *Standing at 189 cm, Natsuki is the tallest member of ST☆RISH. *Natsuki has the largest height difference to Syo, being 28 cm or nearly an entire foot taller than Syo. *He inherited his unusual strength from his father. *Natsuki has a different personality when his glasses are taken off. This personality is known as 'Satsuki' *His family home is on a farm. Category:Male Category:Main Category:Saotome Academy Category:A Class Student Category:Idol Category:Active Category:ST☆RISH Category:Shining Agency Category:Characters